toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawbot Headquarters
Lawbot Headquarters (also known as Lawbot HQ or LBHQ) is home to the Lawbots. Located at the peninsula of Polar Place in The Brrrgh, it was released on April 5, 2006http://web.archive.org/web/20060427080608/http://test.toontown.com/news.php for Test and April 25, 2006 to the public. Lawbot Headquarters consists of two facilities: the District Attorney's Office and Lawbot Courthouse. Courtyard The Courtyard is the main area in Lawbot Headquarters. Cogs here range from level 7 to level 10. To the north is a large statue of the Chief Justice. The Lawbot Courthouse can be found on the left side of the Headquarters. Opposite to the Courthouse is the entrance to the District Attorney's Lobby, in which there are no Cogs. District Attorney's Office The District Attorney's Office is a Cog facility in which toons may choose to infiltrate. There are four different offices: Office A, Office B, Office C, and Office D. Office A is not limited to any (member) Toon, allowing entrance without a laff limit. Office B is limited to Toons with 81 laff points or higher. Office C is limited to Toons with 86 laff points. Office D is limited to Toons with 96 laff points and is the longest office. Unlike the Sellbot Factory, a District Attorney's Office does not reward a Lawbot cog suit piece. Lawbot Cog Suit The Lawbot Cog Suit is a suit containing fourteen parts. Each part is rewarded upon completion of Professor Flake's ToonTasks (after completing Dreamland ToonTasks first). Lawbot Courthouse The Lawbot Courthouse is home to the Chief Justice. Toons may battle the Chief Justice once all pieces of the Lawbot cog suit are collected and enough Jury Notices have been gathered. Chief Justice Toons may battle the Chief Justice, the Lawbot boss, upon completion of the suit and have earned enough Jury Notices for a promotion. Cog Summons Cog Summons are rewarded to Toons who have successfully defeated the Chief Justice in the trial. There are three types of Cog Summons: a single Cog summon, a Cog building summon, and a Cog invasion summon. Invasions cannot be called while another is already in progress, but buildings and Cogs can be summoned at any time. Trivia *Unlike the other three Cog bosses, the Chief Justice is not directly damaged but is defeated through the toons' scale having more evidence than the Cogs' scale. *This is the only Cog HQ that has Level 10 cogs that roam outside of the special areas such as the Sellbot Factory, Cashbot Mint, or boss battles. *This Cog HQ has the same Cog Facilities as Sellbot Headquarters. *There was originally going to be a Lawbot Hand Factory, where toons could get Lawbot hand parts. *This is the only Cog HQ with a reflection illusion. The reflection is actually a transparent floor with an inverted copy of the area below, so a toon's or cog's reflection will not be visible on the floor. *Lawbot HQ is the second largest HQ, succeeded by Cashbot HQ. In other languages Gallery Lawbot HQ Location.PNG|The entrance to Lawbot HQ Screenshot_2.png|A toon inside the Lawbot Headquarters. References Category:Cogs Category:Lawbots Category:Cog HQs